


warmth

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ahsokas prov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: he leans back in his seat and holds out a hand “come here.” he says it so only they can hear it and she feels like the way he talked was forbidden, like a secret only for them.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka was never a big fan of the cold, she much more preferred the heat; the warmth of the sun kissing her skin instead of the night sky creating goosebumps and making her teeth chatter. It was the main reason why she hated finding her kyber crystal on the planet IIum, she was a youngling back then and often complained about it, even when she was tasked with the mission to take younglings to find their own. At least she had warmer clothing that time and was relieved when she got back on the ship, taking off her coat and relaxing in the warmth as the younglings crafted their first lightsaber.

The shuttle she was in now was low on heat, not surprising as it had been hit a few times after she, Rex and Maul had escaped the Jedi cruiser when the clones turned on her, that made her cold in a whole new way, and she didn’t want to think of how they got here right now. She just wanted the coldness problem solved, now.

She was in her bunk underneath a blanket she managed to find after they entered hyperspace, according to Maul it would be awhile before they arrived at their destination, she didn’t know what that was but didn’t care at the time as she was too busy comforting Rex and resting her tired body in the pilot's seat next to the former Sith Lord.

She didn’t expect Maul to come back after them, especially when she sent him to his death. But he surprised both her and Rex when he stepped in as she was starting to get sloppy in defending her and her friend. He gave her nod, a sign she knew that she could count on him, and she’s thankful that she did. If not then she and Rex might not even be alive right now.

Speaking of her clone friend, he was in the bunk across from her. The cold didn’t affect him one bit as he slept in his armour, his helmet on the floor close to him. The clones turning on them certainly affected her but she knew it largely affected Rex who saw them as brothers, and he had no choice but to fight back against them to ensure their survival. She felt bad for her friend and allowed him to have time to himself to process, when she found him after she woke up he was asleep in the bunk. She took the other one and resumed her sleep in a much more comfortable place, but now the cold had woken her up, and she knew that unless that changed then sleep would never come back.

Gritting her teeth she removed herself from her bunk and landed quietly on her feet, wincing at the cold floor making contact with her skin. She glanced over at her boots on the floor, deciding whether to put them on or not. As much as she wanted to keep her feet warm, they would just make too much noise with each step, and she didn’t want to wake Rex up.

She sensed another presence awake and immediately knew it was Maul, he must have woken up from his rest. She wondered if the lack of heat affected him as it did to her, his kind as two hearts that pump blood faster, so would he feel the cold? Or would his hearts keep him warm? The thought of his warm body made her walk faster to the cockpit where she could sense him, she quickly cursed herself for thinking such a thing. She couldn’t trust him yet here she was thinking of his warm body and how she craved it.

But before she could stop herself the doors opened and he immediately sat up, Ahsoka quietly cursed to herself again. She wasn’t going to back out, no she would not show cowardliness to him and instead kept walking forward. His head tuned every so slightly as she walked, indicating that he was listening and waiting for her. When she finally arrived at his side did he look at her with those piercing yellow eyes, Ahsoka couldn’t deny that they were captivating, but she needed to focus now. 

“Your awake.” She didn’t care if she seemed oblivious or not, anything to cut the silence.

Maul hummed and leaned forward ever so slightly. “When did you wake?”

“Couple of hours ago.” She replied as she sat on the other seat. “I checked on Rex in the bunkers, he was already asleep. I slept some more.”

A beat gone. “You...You left me?”

She raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes widen a bit and she can see shock in them. “Excuse me?”

“You left me.” He repeated with a small gasp. “I was defenceless and you left me. You know the power I hold and how easily I could strike you and your friend down, yet you didn’t do anything to me….Why?”

She was shocked by his words, logically it made sense to detain him somehow to make sure he didn’t hurt her or Rex. It felt strange for him to tell her that she should have locked him up, then again he did cry out to her desperately after their duel as she captured him. It worried her how he acted, he was nothing of what Obi-Wan had told her.

Why did she leave him? Perhaps it was how tired she was that she didn’t even think to do so? No that’s not it, the real reason is that she trusted him in that moment. It wasn’t that she couldn’t trust him, it’s that she did and the very thought made her nervous. They did save each other's lives when they could have easily gone against each other, either one of them could have left the other for dead during the chaos back on the cruiser. But they didn’t. 

“I guess…” She started. “It’s because I trusted you.”

He was shocked by her reply, she could easily see it in his much more widened eyes, the way his shoulders straightened and the small gasp from his lips. She didn’t know what to feel by his reaction, guilt perhaps? Sadness? Things she never would have felt for him.

Maul composed himself and looked at the blue and white lights of the hyperspace, Ahsoka followed and leaned back in her seat. When the cold metal hit her back she instantly leaped forward, catching the attention of the Dathomirian. 

“You’re cold.” He said after a minute of studying her.

She shrugged. “The heating is low. It woke me up.” She didn’t know why she told him that last sentence, perhaps she was trusting him too much too fast?

“Let me help you.” Ahsoka turned back to him to find him staring at her, his eyes holding her in place. She raises an eyebrow at him, indicating to go on.

He leans back in his seat and holds out a hand “Come here.” He says it so only they can hear it and she feels like the way he talked was forbidden, like a secret only for them.

She glances at his hand, to his face and then back to his hand before making up her mind. He watches her intently as she walks to him and places her hand in his, he gently curls his fingers around and immediately she feels the warmth it radiates and allows him to pull her closer so that she sits on his lap, legs over the sides.

She holds her breath as his hands trail her sides before landing on her hips, she quickly understands and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He pulls her closer so that their chests are pushed against each other, his arms circling her waist and holding her closely. 

She signs in content as his body feeds her the warmth she desired ever since waking up, she rests her head where his shoulders meet his neck. She feels him do the same and only clings to him more.

“Is this better?” His breath hits her skin which makes her shiver in delight. She didn’t care how her body responded to him now, not when his warmth was comforting her.

“Yes.” She gives a whisper and see’s his ear twitch, if she wasn’t so focused she might have found that cute. “Thank you.” 

He hummed and she knew it was an answer. She didn’t say anything back as they held each other, silence becoming a fan to both of them.

At least Ahsoka knew that she was ever cold again, Maul would help her.


	2. nsfw verson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut version! i've cut down everything else out to keep it simple :)

She holds her breath as his hands trail her sides before landing on her hips, she quickly understands and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He pulls her closer so that their chests are pushed against each other, his arms circling her waist and holding her closely.

She signs in content as his body feeds her the warmth she desired ever since waking up, she looks into Maul’s eyes and this time she doesn’t retreat from them. They stare into each other's eyes and without knowing, their foreheads slowly come to touch against each other. 

His eyes glance at her lips and she feels the need to lick them, when she does his pupils dilate. She’s confident that she knows what he wants, and she’s sure he knows that she wants it as well. Without any words their faces get closer, Ahsoka gives the first move and parts her lips, stopping just inches away. Maul finishes in capturing her lips against his, and it all changes.

Their tongues battle as their bodies move against each other, Ahsoka grinding her hips down and Maul meets her with each move. His hands feel her sides slowly, edging her on. She gasps when they manage to get under her tunic and touch her skin, she wants them to go further but due to the tight fitting of her clothing, it wasn’t possible unless it was off.

Fortunately Maul understood and pulled back so he had the space to take it off her, letting it fall to the floor with so much as a clank as the metal hits. She takes her arm braces off and has them fall into her tunic, there was no bra as her clothing has pads. Maul didn’t waste any time and fondles them as they continue to kiss, her body leans into his touch and claws at his black clothing.

She pushes his robe, off his shoulders and runs her hands over his exposed skin. Her hands touch every inch of him that they could, her fingers rubbing against his nipples and her nails scratching on his skin. His moan rumbles from his chest and it makes her excited, she didn’t realise just how sexy his voice was.

His hands move from her breasts, going down and inside of her tights. She leans herself up to give him more room to explore and gasps when his fingers touch her clit as he pushes her underwear aside and rubs her folds.

“Your so wet..” He gives an amused chuckle, the last time he did that was when he was praising his masters plan in using the clones against them. Back then she was irritated but now it only turns her on even more.

“Maul…” She whispers against his lips, eyes lidded.

“Shhh” He enters a finger making her body jolt. “It's ok Tano, I’ve got you.”

She moans as he pumps his finger back and forth inside her, her fingers digging into his shoulder. He adds another one, increasing her pleasure and letting out another moan.

“Careful Tano, we wouldn’t want to wake your friend up now would we?”

The thought of Rex walking in on them made her rethink the situation and focus on the noises she was making, she completely forgot about him as she and Maul engaged in the activity. What would he say if he saw? What would he say if he found out? Ahsoka was determined not to let any of those thoughts become a reality.

She bites down on her lip when a third finger enters, Maul puts more force in his moves and she gives a choked moan before burying her head where his shoulder meets his neck. His other hand on her waist tightness as her hips move to meet this thrusts and her hands cradle the back of his neck, her breath hitting his skin with every move they make.

“Ngh! Maul…!”

“I know.”

Their movements fasten as she feels herself coming close, she bites his neck and clutches his head as she finally comes undone on his hand. He lets her ride out her orgasm on his fingers until her body slows down and finally stops, she winces as he pulls them out and stays in the same position for a moment to collect herself before leaning back to look at him.

Her eyes widen as she watches him suck her juices off his gloved fingers, watching his tongue lap over. When he’s done he looks at her and she’s surprised by the adoration on his face, she puts her hands on his cheeks and her thumb gently caressing the skin. He does the same to her, both looking deep into each other as they kiss again.

She leans into him again one their lips parted, her head back in the meet of his shoulder and neck and her arms wrapped around his torso. His arms circle her waist and hold her close to his body, as if he’s afraid to let her go.

She hums. “That’s one way to get warm.”

He laughs, and it wasn’t the evil, sadistic ones she had heard of. No it was genuine, and it made her smile.

Hopefully they would move from their positions before Rex came, but for now they would rest in each other's arms.


End file.
